Birth by Sleep II
by Ran Mao
Summary: KrisHo : Pada zaman dahulu di tempat yang dipenuhi salju, pernah ada dua makhluk berbeda yang ingin bersama. (Alt Storyline from my KrisHo story)


**A/N : (Wolf!AU. MainPair KrisHo) Pas bikin ini ff, kepikiran EXO Overdose, kepikiran Suho, kepikiran Kris, kepikiran film Balto(?)**

/ . . . /

Pagi hari itu, cuaca begitu dingin.

Hal itu sebenarnya adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat kawasan Yukon memang terkenal sebagai kawasan terdingin di dunia. Namun entah mengapa sepertinya pagi ini suhu udara terasa jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Saking dinginnya hingga Suho sanggup melihat sendiri hembusan nafasnya yang menderu-deru membentuk gumpalan kabut kecil di hadapannya. Matanya menangkap butiran-butiran halus berjatuhan dari langit. Butiran dengan warna senada dengan dirinya.

Salju turun lagi.

Jujur saja, keadaan yang seperti ini bukanlah saat yang menarik bagi siapapun untuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka menjauh dari kehangatan rumahnya.

Akan tetapi, meski begitu, Suho tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dari sarang tempat tinggalnya, demi mencari makanan untuk perut yang kelaparan.

Sarang?

Ya, sarang. Karena Suho tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seekor serigala. Seekor _Arctic Wolf _yang karena suatu hal bisa terdampar di habitat para manusia.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, serigala berbulu putih tersebut berhasil melarikan diri ke sebuah tempat yang dirasanya sedikit familiar dengan rumahnya yang dulu —sebuah liang yang tersembunyi di belakang semak belukar.

Mungkin agak berbeda dengan sarangnya yang dulu, sarang yang tersembunyi dibawah bebatuan kasar di pegunungan. Tapi Suho tidak mengeluh soal itu —samasekali tidak.

Bagaimanapun juga, rasa familiar yang sedikit masih lebih baik daripada harus terperangkap dalam jeruji besi yang sempit dan dikerumuni hewan-hewan asing tidak dikenal.

Dan, semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, Suho harus kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia tidak lagi mendapatkan makanan setiap hari seperti saat ia berada dalam tempat yang menyesakkan, dipenuhi cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Sebuah tempat yang dianggap Suho adalah sebuah neraka.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapuskan ingatan tak mengenakkan tadi, dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas hariannya. Kaki-kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah taman di desa dimana banyak manusia berada. Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh dari sarang barunya yang berada di pinggir hutan yang mengelilingi desa tersebut, lalu mendekati sebuah bangku disana.

Setelah merasa menemukan posisi yang pas, ia duduk di sebelah bangku tadi. Untuk apa?

Menunggu.

Dalam waktu sepagi ini, biasanya serigala putih itu akan menunggu manusia-manusia yang akan berdatangan ke areal tempat tinggal barunya. Mereka biasanya hanya sekedar berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari di mata Suho, tapi tak jarang pula beberapa dari para manusia itu akan berhenti sejenak dan melihat pada Suho, sebelum memberikan sesuatu pada 'serigala berbulu domba' tersebut.

Seperti sekarang, contohnya.

"Ah… hei, Yeollie! Lihat itu!"

"Huh?" manusia bernama Yeollie – alias Chanyeol –tersadar dari lamunannya. "Barusan kau ngomong apa?" tanyanya malas sembari mengunyah roti isi daging pedasnya.

"Itu! Di dekat bangku taman disana!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda bermata sipit tersebut berlari ke arah Suho yang sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Di belakangnya, Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti.

"Anjing ini, tidakkah menurutmu dia lucu? Imut? Manis?!" seru pemuda tadi dengan nada gemas yang tidak tertahankan. "Coba lihat anjing kecil ini…!"

"Anjing… kecil?" Chanyeol seketika tertegun sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada temannya begitu mendengar kata 'anjing'. "Sungguh? Dimana? Mana anjing kecilnya, Baekkie? Oohh…!"

Awalnya Suho sempat terlonjak sesaat ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya –mengingatkannya pada tempat itu –tapi ia akhirnya memberanikan diri. Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya, sebelum mengusap lembut dibelakang telinga Suho.

"Ekhehehe… lucunya…"

Sang serigala putih melihat bagaimana kedua manusia didepannya tampak begitu terkesima. Hidungnya kontan mencium aroma sesuatu yang lumayan menggiurkan dari dalam bungkusan yang dibawa pemuda tersebut.

Makanan!

'Anjing' berbulu putih tersebut menggerak-gerakkan ekornya, yang bagi pemuda tadi terlihat seakan-akan Suho menyapu gumpalan salju di belakangnya dengan ekor miliknya. Pemandangan yang sontak mendorong Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal gila.

"Argh! Ini tidak bagus… umh." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak ke sekitarnya. "Oh, ini pasti bisa…"

Tanpa banyak cingcong ia meraih sisa roti isi daging di tangan Chanyeol, mengacuhkan jeritan pilu si jangkung yang kaget saat makanannya diambil paksa, dan memberikannya pada Suho. Mendapat makanan gratis begitu tentu saja Suho langsung memakannya.

"R-Roti isi daging bacon pedasku…! T-T)/ … "

"Sorry, nanti aku belikan lagi, ehehehe." Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa dosa, yang disambut deathhglare dan bibir manyun dari Chanyeol . "…–Ah, lihat, sudah jam tujuh, ayo kita pulang sebelum Jongdae mengambil semua makanan di kulkas!" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sampai jumpa, anjing kecil!"

Dan begitulah, hari-hari Suho diisi dengan kegiatannya menunggu di dekat bangku taman. Sendirian. Tak peduli banyaknya salju yang turun dan mulai menggumpal di atas kepalanya, ia masih setia menunggu belas kasih para manusia yang datang ke taman itu.

Pernah dulu ia mencoba berburu, mengandalkan instingnya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Hasilnya, ia mengurung diri di sarangnya selama tiga hari penuh dengan ketakutan, sebab muncul beberapa manusia membawa sesuatu yang panjang, berkilau dan tajam begitu mereka menemukan bekas tulang-tulang burung merpati berserakan di tanah keesokan harinya.

Walaupun begitu, Suho tidak mengeluh. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, meskipun kini ia tidak lagi sebebas dulu, dan meskipun kini ia mendapat tanggungan nyawa dalam perutnya. Serigala putih itu hanya menginginkan mendapatkan kehidupan yang normal, baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuk anak-anaknya.

Setidaknya, ia juga berharap agar suatu hari nanti akan ada serigala lain yang mau berbaik hati mengasuh anak-anaknya ketika Suho sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangun.

Tapi, akankah Tuhan mengabulkan harapan seekor serigala yang terbuang?

/ . . . /

Disaat ia baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia, Kris tidak mendapatkan apa itu kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Ibunya meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkannya karena berada dalam kondisi lemah. Tapi hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar, sebab seorang manusia yang baik dengan senang hati mengadopsi anak anjing itu.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan kini Kris telah tumbuh menjadi seekor anjing Siberian-Husky yang mandiri. Fisiknya yang tergolong besar dan kuat membuatnya menjadi asisten sang master yang dipercaya.

Master dari Kris, Zhang Yixing, adalah satu-satunya ahli pengobatan di desa Yukon. Meski jelas-jelas bukan penduduk local asli, kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi hingga semua penduduk desa itu tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk pergi jauh-jauh ke kota hanya untuk berobat dan menyembuhkan luka.

Dalam pekerjaannya, Kris seringkali mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan obat ke rumah para penduduk. Ia juga terkadang harus menjemput pasien yang tidak bisa berjalan ke rumah Yixing dengan menariknya di atas sebuah kereta salju. Bagi sang Husky hal itu bukanlah suatu yang sulit dilakukan berkat fisiknya yang diatas rata-rata dari Siberian-Husky lainnya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, Kris mendapat sebuah tugas penting.

"Kris!" panggil Yixing. Sang Husky yang mendengarnya menyalak dan segera berlari menuju tempat sang dokter berada, ruang depan.

Jemari ramping Yixing bergerak membelai surai anjingnya. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk hari ini?"

Kris menyalak keras.

"Hmm… ya, ya, kau Dduizhang yang pintar, Kris. Hehe." Yixing tertawa sambil menggosok surai tebal Kris dengan gemas.

Kring! Kring!

Perhatian Yixing teralihkan oleh suara telepon tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengangkatnya.

"_Nihao_?"

"Halo, Tuan Zhang?" suara datar nan tegas khas seorang pimpinan terdengar. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ahaha, tidak juga. Hari ini sedang kosong."

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemuimu untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Eh… iya, tak apa. Ada gerangan apa sampai anda memanggil sepagi ini?"

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau ada yang menemukan jejak hewan buas di sekitar desa. Aku juga baru saja dengar soal seorang anak muda yang pergi ke hutan sendirian untuk melakukan ekspedisi."

Hati Yixing mulai was-was mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Sejak dua malam yang lalu sampai hari ini, dia tidak kunjung kembali. Tentunya kau tahu maksudku bukan, Tuan Zhang?"

"Umh… tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu soal ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil."

Klek!

Yixing menatap nanar gagang telepon di tangannya sebelum menauhnya kembali dengan menghela nafas berat. Di sebelahnya Kris memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menempati desa yang sama, akan tetapi sebenarnya dia diperbolehkan tinggal dengan beberapa syarat. Dan mencari orang hilang dalam hutan yang berisikan hewan-hewan buas adalah salah satunya.

Akan tetapi, bila mengingat bahwa perjanjian itu hanya diketahui oleh Yixing dan 'pria' yang meneleponnya barusan tidak cukup untuk dijadikan bukti akan adanya pemaksaan yang terjadi.

Dan begitulah, Zhang Yixing terpaksa tinggal dengan membawa beban di bahunya.

Sang dokter muda menatap anjingnya sekilas sebelum menggaruk dagunya dengan tatapan datar. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya pengalaman mencari orang hilang…"

Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menempat di Yukon

Mau tidak mau, jika Yixing masih ingin tinggal dengan tenang, ia terpaksa melakukan hal konyol ini.

"Ayo, Duizhang. Kita pergi sekarang, sebelum matahari semakin tinggi."

Di raihnya jubah dan syal merah yang terlipat rapi di atas sofa dan mengenakannya. Setelah memastikan semua jendela dan pintu terkunci rapat, ia berjalan keluar diikuti sang Husky di belakangnya. Yixing tidak repot-repot memakaikan tali pengikat pada si anjing Husky karena sudah tahu Kris tidak akan kabur tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Begitu selesai mengunci rapat pintu depannya, Yixing melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu. Begitu sampai di taman desa dimana arah jalan utama desa mulai bercabang ke segala penjuru, ia langsung sweatdrop. Hatinya yang bimbang, di tambah pikiran-pikiran ala orang kebingungan sukses membuat seorang Zhang Yixing gelisah.

"Aku sebenarnya mau pergi kemana dulu ini?" tanyanya pada tak seorang pun.

Hening.

Mungkin ke rumah kepala desa? Tidak.

Hutan? Masa iya harus menyisir tempat segitu luasnya sendirian?

Perpustakaan?

Rumah korban?

Yixing baru ingat kalau dia lupa bertanya perihal anak yang hilang itu.

Dokter muda itu sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasinya. "Aargh! Oh Tuhan, tolong beri aku petunjuk ke jalan yang benar…" bisiknya saat melihat rumput mainan yang bergoyang.

Kris mungkin sedari tadi diam saja, tapi sebenarnya ia paham ketika melihat kelakuan bosnya yang semakin sangar saja. Sepertinya stress berat yang dialami pria malang di depannya mulai menimbulkan reaksi yang tidak biasa. Ah, mau bagaimana lagi…

Manusia memang aneh.

"Tabib Zhang?"

Yixing menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah menemuinya. "Eh… Kim Jongdae, kah?"

Benar saja, pemuda bernama Jongdae tersebut mengangguk. "Yep, panggil Jongdae saja sudah cukup. Omong-omong, anda sedang apa disini?" tanyanya geli, mungkin tadi ia tidak sengaja melihat Yixing saat fase frustasinya barusan.

Yixing sweatdrop. "Panggil aku Yixing-hyung saja. Jangan terlalu formal, hahaha…" ia tertawa garing. "Kebetulan hari ini kerjaanku kosong, jadi ya… (Aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu apa yang aku lakukan disini —batin Yixing) Memang kau sendiri ada urusan apa hingga kemari sendirian?"

Raut muka ceria Jongdae perlahan memudar. "Aku… uh, aku menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Yixing berusaha memutar otaknya. "…pacarmu eoh?"

"BUKAAAANN…—!" tanpa sadar Jongdae menaikkan suaranya, membuat Yixing dan Kris terlonjak kaget. "M-M-M-Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat dan membentakmu, hyung!"

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Jadi, temanmu ini… bisa kau menceritakan tentang dia padaku?"

"Yah…" Jongdae merengut kesal. "Namanya Xiumin-hyung, teman dekat sekaligus tetangga sebelahku. Dua hari lalu ia pergi mencari anak anjing yang baru didapatkannya —yang dengan polosnya ia pikir kabur ke hutan —dan sampai sekarang belum juga kembali. Apa segitu inginnya dia mati muda? Tidakkah dia paham bagaimana perasaan adik-adiknya yang merasa cemas?" omelnya panjang lebar.

Yixing lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa garing, hingga telinganya menangkap sekelumit informasi penting. "Apa kau yakin dia pergi sejak dua hari lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin! 100%, hyung. Dan kau tahu, hyung, dia juga seenaknya membawa si kembar Sehun dan Luhan bersamanya! Itu kan keterlaluan!" Jongdae sepertinya begitu emosi sampai membuat Yixing tidak tahu harus ngomong apa.

"Sehun? Luhan?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing dan Jongdae, Kris mulai bergerak tidak tenang. Hidungnya yang tajam tiba-tiba mencium sesuatu yang asing, sesuatu yang tidak ada di desa Yukon sebelumnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Yixing dan Jongdae tidak akan kemana-mana, sang Siberian Husky ini mengendap-endap pergi mengikuti indera penciumannya.

/ . . . /

Kris berkeliling memutari taman tersebut, namun tak juga menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Mendengus kesal, ia melangkah gontai menuju sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, berniat membersihkan salju yang menempel di bulu-bulunya.

"_Arf…!_"

Kris reflek melompat mundur begitu mendengar sesuatu yang menggeram di bawah kakinya. Seekor anjing berbulu putih. Pantas saja sedari tadi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan keberadaan sesuatu yang tercium asing itu.

"Kau… siapa?" sang Siberian Husky mendesis pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian kedua manusia yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Tapi 'anjing' di depannya tidak begitu bergeming dan justru kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kris menggigit ujung telinga anjing berbulu putih itu, yang sukses mendapatkan suara menggeram tanda tak suka sebagai jawaban.

"_Rrr_…?"

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku kalau kau dengar."

"…Suho."

"Suho." Nama itu terasa aneh di lidah Kris. "Aku tidak sempat melihatmu barusan. Maaf."

Anjing berbulu putih didepannya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mengangguk pelan. "…ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn…"

Kris melihat anjing putih itu kembali meringkuk di antara tumpukan salju yang semakin menggunung.

Apapun urusan si Suho ini, asalkan dia tidak membuat masalah, mungkin tidak mengapa dibiarkan beristirahat sejenak, batin Kris.

Dengan pemikiran itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada majikannya, membiarkan si anjing berbulu seputih salju tersebut terlelap sendirian diantara gundukan es halus yang mengitarinya.

Untungnya, Yixing dan Chen masih berada di posisi yang sama dengan saat Kris meninggalkan mereka. Tak butuh beberapa menit hingga Yixing mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Chen

Mungkin Kris tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dalam hati ia ingin bertemu dengan Suho lagi.

/ . . . /

**To Be Continue…**

**Footnotes :  
- Setting cerita disini adalah desa kecil bernama **_**Yukon**_**, yang memang ada di '**_**real'—**_**dengan nama asli Desa **_**Snag**_**. Alasan kenapa gak pake nama aslinya, karena **_**Snag**_** agak…yah, sesuatu (udah ada yang punya hak patennya! /plak/) hingga akhirnya diganti dengan nama **_**'Yukon'**_**, yang aslinya sendiri adalah nama kawasan dimana desa **_**Snag**_** berada. (Lah?)  
Kenapa disitu? Soalnya tempat itu uda diakui adalah salah satu tempat terdingin di dunia, juga karena ada di **_**Kanada**_**, rumahnya Kris.**

**- Disini Kris itu awalnya mau jadi anjing **_**Germanic Shepherd**_**, ah tapi gak jadi dan ganti deh jadi **_**Siberian-Husky**_** (ehehehe… menyesuaikan iklim dan lingkungan soalnya) sementara Suho itu **_**Arctic Wolf **_**—serigala Arktik (alias **_**The White Wolf**_**).  
Lah kok bisa nyampe ke **_**Kanada**_**? Rahasia~ :p /kolkolkolkol/**

**- **_**Siberian Husky**_** dan **_**Arctic Wolf**_** itu sepintas mirip, lho, katanya karena berasal dari **_**family **_**yang sama. U_U)/ Nah, EXO kan family juga, eoh? :D**


End file.
